Mais Horas Com Você
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Edward Cullen precisa urgentemente de uma namorada, nem que seja de mentirinha, para impressionar a sua família e provar que não é mais um irresponsável. Edward tem um problema, Bella tem a solução. Porém, segredos do passado podem colocar em ruínas o que tinha tudo para ser um plano perfeito...


**Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do projeto One Shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes no perfil ( /POSOnyah)**

**.**

*** Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Rayane Cullen **** e espero muito que você leia e goste dessa história. Estou escrevendo com muito carinho! Usei o combo 1 e "roubei" alguns elementos do combo 2.**

* * *

**MAIS HORAS COM VOCÊ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POSSO SER O AMOR DA SUA VIDA POR ALGUMAS HORAS.**

Era uma pegadinha. Uma jogada do destino. Ou Atlas Leone estava em seu dia de sorte. No entanto, o homem que usava uma gravata rosa claro e se encontrava completamente alheio ao que acontecia na sala de reuniões não acreditava em sorte. Muito menos em destino.

Ele encarou fixamente o anúncio patrocinado em uma rede social, e fixou um lembrete mental com o nome de usuário para o caso de a página atualizar e ele perder o presente que o _destino_ ou a _sorte_ tinha acabado de lhe oferecer.

— Bisbilhotando as redes sociais no meio de uma reunião, _doutor Leone_? — Atlas empurrou a cadeira para trás, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos para si, quando Paola Amorim fincou a ponta do salto agulha em seu pé. Atlas olhou de relance para ela, ainda com o celular em mãos, as sobrancelhas franzidas. — É assim que você quer ser levado a sério? — Ela cochichou com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, e a senhora de semblante rígido à sua direita pediu para fazerem silêncio ou se retirarem da sala caso o assunto particular fosse mais importante que a pauta da reunião.

— Não lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião.

— Tem razão — Paola assentiu com um sorriso enigmático. — _Você_ não pediu.

— O que está insinuando? — Atlas inquiriu em um tom rígido.

— "_Quem avisa, amigo é_". Conhece o ditado?

O olhar que Paola direcionou a ele era enigmático demais, e ele estava exausto e com a cabeça a ponto de explodir para tentar decifrá-lo. Atlas fez uma captura da tela da página na rede social que continuava exibindo o anúncio que talvez pudesse ser a solução para alguns de seus problemas.

E se havia algo que Atlas tinha de sobra era problemas.

Ele guardou o celular no bolso do blazer, e apanhou uma caneta para rabiscar coisas aleatórias no bloco de anotações em branco à sua frente com a marca d'água do escritório de advocacia e consultoria jurídica em que trabalhava desde que se formara em Direito.

Seu segundo maior arrependimento.

O primeiro era _ela_.

Atlas passou muitos anos sem saber o que fazer da vida. Porque existe uma pressão social de que aos dezessete anos você já deve saber "o que quer ser quando crescer". No entanto, a vida — a real, nua e crua —, não espera você realmente crescer para exigir uma resposta. Tem que ser ali, naquele momento, e no calor da emoção uma decisão errada pode mudar tudo ou estragar tudo, na mesma proporção.

O sonho de Atlas era ser ator.

E ele se transformara em um advogado.

Por um tempo amou o teatro. E acreditou que amava atuar. Projetando o futuro ele se via sendo feliz e realizado dando vida a personagens que não existiam no mundo palpável. Na prática, nada disso aconteceu. Agora ele ficava enclausurado no escritório recebendo olhares de comiseração de todos porque Joaquim Leone — seu pai e sócio nominal — não o considerava apto o suficiente para lidar com nenhuma demanda. Pelo menos era esse o motivo dado quando alguém o questionava porque o filho único sempre era deixado de lado nos casos que chegavam ao escritório.

Disseram a Atlas que ser ator não o levaria a lugar algum. Também disseram a ele que não se deve seguir o coração — traiçoeiro, audacioso, mentiroso. Plantaram em Atlas a semente da dúvida. Ele amava o teatro e amava mais ainda _quem_ o fez se apaixonar pela arte.

_Ela_, que ele evitava lembrar há dez anos.

_Ela_, que todos os dias rondava os seus pensamentos.

_Ela_, a pessoa que tanto lhe quis bem, e, em troca, ele tratou tão mal.

_Ela_, seu maior erro e, talvez, maior arrependimento.

Porém, como seu pai havia ensinado desde que ele não passava de um moleque, que uma hora queria ser um astro de rock e na outra um astronauta, na vida real os sonhos não faziam parte da receita de uma vida confortável e estabilizada.

E ele deixara tudo para trás, literalmente.

Atlas ainda sentia o olhar de Paola pesar sobre ele, no entanto, ele havia adquirido ao longo dos anos autocontrole suficiente para não retribuir o olhar daquela que muito possivelmente seria a escolhida para ocupar a cadeira de seu pai.

Porque aos olhos de Joaquim Leone ele nunca estaria apto a fazer nada além do _básico_.

Atlas tinha conhecimento técnico em várias áreas do Direito. Havia feito inúmeras especializações. E ainda assim... não era suficiente. O conhecimento que ele adquiriria na prática, com as mãos na massa, lhe era negado porque segundo Joaquim ele não era sério, responsável, _comprometido._

E este tipo de comprometimento que Joaquim esperava de Atlas estava fora de seus planos a curto, médio e longo prazo. Ele não mais se submeteria àquela experiência. Ele não mais machucaria outra pessoa por causa do egoísmo de sua família. Ele não mais colocaria nenhuma outra mulher diante do mar de cobras que era a sua família.

Ele sentiu o olhar de Paola mais uma vez. Coçou a sobrancelha com o dedo mindinho, estressado demais com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Ela parecia analisá-lo. Como se pudesse ler os seus pensamentos. Ou adivinhar qual seria o seu próximo passo. Plantou no rosto a expressão mais impassível e permaneceu alheio às palavras de Joaquim sobre quais teses seriam utilizadas na defesa de um cliente.

Atlas voltou a pensar no anúncio. Um amor de mentirinha por apenas vinte e quatro horas não faria mal a ninguém, certo?

Em tese, Joaquim Leone esperava que Atlas se comprometesse sério com alguém para passar a credibilidade necessária para exercer a profissão que escolhera para o filho único.

Atlas não desejava esse tipo de comprometimento com ninguém.

Porém, havia alguém disposto a se comprometer com ele por um valor... razoável.

_Que mal havia nisso?_

* * *

**** Essa fanfic era para ser uma one shot, porém, a história ficou densa demais e eu não vou conseguir contar tudo em um capítulo só. Portanto, ela será dividida em três ou quatro partes, no máximo. **

**É isso. Espero que gostem. Deixem um comentário para eu saber o que estão achando. Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! ;***


End file.
